Be My Valentine, Forever
by Fer3333
Summary: VALENTINES' DAY FIC! Naruto never thought that by opening an ordinary ramen will actually make him happy. IN EVERY SINGLE WAY! bad summery. NOT BETA!


**Anime:** Naruto

**Title: **Be My Valentine, Forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings: **Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto) . . .

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Warnings:** hahah, random fic at the last minute. I'm making a better one, promise. NOT BETA, MMHN, EVERYTHING ELSE!

**Summary: **VALENTINES' DAY FIC! Naruto never thought that by opening an ordinary ramen will actually make him happy. IN EVERY SINGLE WAY!

**Author: Fer3333.**

**Author's Notes: **I'm getting the beta's copy as soon as my dear beta finish since it was my fault that I sent it today! Kill me now!

**HAPPY VALENTINES' TO ALL MY FRIENDS ON FF/READERS & to CLAIRE MY BETA!**

**-February 14-**

Black eyes locked with blue eyes in a staring contest.

Both participants, waited patiently, for the other to snap.

It was then, that one of them decided to talk,

"So, Uchiha, what brings you here?" spoke the owner of those beautiful blue eyes, Namikaze Minato, glaring daggers at the raven-haired in front of him.

Uchiha Sasuke, 21 years old, extremely rich, single; wanted by all sexes and, sexy as hell!

He was currently inside the Namikaze's mansion, about to do one of the difficult things he ever done in his whole life . . . ask, his future (if everything goes as he planned), father-in-law permission to wed his son, _yes_, **son**; Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke gulped.

_'Damn, no, no, I'm not nervous at all. . Fuck, who am I kidding, shit if it weren't for that stupid conversation that I heard, well, I was there, still, I shouldn't even listen to what sakura said. I think she did it on purpose!'_

He groaned in frustration.

He blinked, remembering that faithful day . . .

_~flashback~_

December 11

It was a cold afternoon.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were having lunch together.

Everything was perfect.

Until, he noticed that look on her face, the look that says _'I'm going to get you today!'_ he shivered, as he watched her smiled evilly at him.

_'Get out of here! She's about to ruin your life for sure!'_ he thought, sarcastically.

"Hey Naruto,"

_'You doomed!'_

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto smiled.

"Would it be so romantic, if your lover proposed to you at Valentine's Day?" Sakura's eyes sparkled, with a smile on her face, she looked at Sasuke.

"Yes. Why you ask?" he said, smiling at the thought.

"Nothing, just curiosity. That's all."

After minutes, of talking, laughing and drinking, Naruto decided to leave the party early, excusing himself and leaving his two friends alone.

"So, when are you going to ask him?"

_'What?'_

"And don't say _'I don't know what you're talking about'_ okay. We both know about your feelings about Naruto." her playful tone long gone, that playful smile gone, replace and with a serious expression on her face.

"Saku- I'm . . ."

"Well, might as well choose someone else as your future bride because at this pace, you'll loose him, forever." and with that, she left him, alone inside the restaurant.

_~End of the Flashback~_

_'Well, I had to admit, if it weren't for her, I would've probably kept my feelings lock inside my heart-'_

"Uchiha, if I were you, I would start talking instead of spacing out, because I'm getting a headache from _'them'_!" Minato gritted his teeth in frustration.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Minato was right. When Minato said by 'them' he meant, his whole family; meaning, his sons with their husbands, his only daughter and his boyfriend, Jiraiya and Tsunade and even a boy named _Konohamaru_**.**

_'Damn, I'm getting married with Naruto not with them!'_

"Well, as you can see, our family is very united and we decide what's best for our little Naru that's why everyone's here to hear you. So, we're waiting," he said patiently, staring at Sasuke with a bored expression ready to get through with this torture.

_'Just say it!'_

"I'll like your permission to date your son,"

Silence.

"Is that all?" Minato cold tone made Sasuke shivered.

"Yes,"

"I don't believe you."

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you really love my son, you would have thought a better answer or at least, giving me a whole fairy tale about how you fell in love with my son." everyone nodded in agreement, since it was very common to get admires from Naruto's fan club.

"Namikaze-San, I love your son with-" Minato cut him off,

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Yes, I do-" "SHOW ME!"

"How do I do that-?" 

"SHOW ME!"

"I FUCKIN LOVE YOUR SON! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SEEING HIS FACE, SMILE OR BEEING NEAR HIM! I NEED HIM. I CAN'T PICTURE MYSELF WITHOUT HIM! HELL, HE BRINGS THE NORMAL, HAPPY SASUKE THAT I NEVER KNEW EXISTED, UNTIL I MET HIM! I LOVE NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" he breathed, slowly, calming his body from all the yelling.

He looked at them, frozen, mouths wide open, eyes widened.

Minato, smiled, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

_'I knew it. He really loves him. Silly Naru and you thought he didn't like you at all.'_

He opened his eyes, and said,

"Alright Uchiha, you have proven yourself worthy to have my son as your boyfriend, _now_, we shall see what he has to say about this, _Naruto_, come out." He smiled, waiting to see Sasuke's reaction as well as Naruto's.

_'No, no, SHIT!'_ Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart stopped for a second, hoping, praying to god that it was a sick joke but sadly, it was true; as the man of his dreams, wet too, came out of the closet, with a beautiful smile on his face, fresh crystal tears on his tanned cheeks, from secretly crying when he heard him saying 'I love him', Naruto walked up to Sasuke, "Sasuke," that was sweetest thing he ever heard in his entire life, _his_ name, coming out from _his_ **future** lover, who's tone was smooth and sexy.

_'God, imagine when you're pounding that ass, mmhn, damn pervert.'_

With a shy look, Naruto looked up making Sasuke curse at how cute he looked.

"Is it true?" he asked timidly, a cute blush on his tanned cheeks.

Deciding that it was time to be an Uchiha, Sasuke made his move.

"Yes, everything is true. I love you. I hid my true feelings from you, afraid to lose you. I liked you since the moment my eyes looked at you, that moment your eyes trapped me and hypnotized me without me knowing." he took Naruto's delicate hand, feeling the Naruto's soft skin.

"Would you do me the honor to be my boyfriend, Namikaze, Naruto?" he kissed the small hand, and then he looked at Naruto, waiting for some type of reaction.

In seconds, he found himself in the floor, his blond on top of him, kissing him while everyone cheer for the new couple, other groaning, and a very sad father.

'_C'mon Pein-Sama you owned me $200.00 bucks . . .' _Sasuke heard a high pitch voice somewhere in the back, _'Damn Konohamaru, betting about my fate.' _Sasuke thoughts were thrown to the very back of his mind, as soon as he felt Naruto, deepened the kiss.

Surprised by the sudden action, Sasuke finally kissed back, passionately, making Naruto moan as he melted in the kiss, letting his Seme do whatever he wanted.

A force cough was the reason they both pulled apart.

"Well, it seems that now, you're part of our family, Sasuke." Kushina, Minato's wife rushed to them, giving them a fierce hug, crying at the loss of another son, soon to be husband.

"OMG! My sweet, sweet Naru is growing up! To bad Itachi it's not here to see this, he'll be happy to know that he was right!" Deidara chirped happily, hugging both males. He took his camera and took a picture, immediately sending it to Itachi.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said trying to grab Deidara only to be pulled by the oldest son, Kyuubi.

"If you ever hurt him, make him cry or anything that can make him sad. . . I hunt you down, chop off your small dick that you got and feed the wild animals of the nearest zoo! Got it!" Kyuubi smirked when Sasuke shivered.

Sasuke stupidly nodded, afraid of Kyuubi and his poor _small_ dick.

"Kyuubi, don't scare him, he's already nervous about meeting you and the rest of the family, let him breathe in peace." Pein said, calming his mate.

Sasuke thanked Pein for taking Kyuubi away from him, and his small dick.

_'Kyuubi got to be the Seme in relationship, fuck, he's scary.'_

"God, my parents were worst when you decided to ask for my hand, _damn_, this is nothing compare to what we went through!" Kyuubi said clearly pissed.

"I know. But you were the oldest, _and_, we had only known for a month, _then_, I suddenly asked you because I was ready to marry you, knowing that you were my other half and that I love you since the moment I kissed those pouty lips of yours." Pein lent down and kissed his husband, gently.

"Fine," Kyuubi blushed, knowing that everyone was staring at them, especially Sasuke.

_'He's the Uke? Oh hell no! A dominant Uke, damn, hopefully Naruto won't be like his brother, please god, please!'_ he mentally prayed.

_'The only one that's left is Naruko, oh~god,'_ he groaned.

It was true, Namikaze Naruko, stood there, hands on her hips, looking at Sasuke intensively.

She took some steps forward and opened her mouth to say,

_'here it comes,'_

"Welcome to the family Uchiha, you got yourself a treasure, don't lose it." she gave him a sincere smile, then, left directly to her room.

_'Hn, I was expecting more than that.'_ he sighed.

And last but not least, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Both grinned at each other.

"I'm really happy for you, Naruto. Sasuke, please take care of him, make him happy, he deserves it." Tsunade said, approaching them, ready to hug them, and she did.

Giving each a kiss on their cheek, she pulled away. Both thanked kami for letting them breathe again, Tsunade's strength was getting out of control.

The old-pervert just grinned at Sasuke and said, "Used protection son, and lots of lube!" Jiraiya just have time to move his head due the unknown object that hit his poor shoulder, thanks to his lovely lady, Tsunade.

"C'mon old-pervert let's hit the buffet!"

"Okay!"

"WAIT!" Minato yelled, getting the attention from everyone else.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "C'mon dad, what now? I need to talk to Itachi, he's waiting for me to call him." he stomped his feet childishly, ready to talk to his koi, especially since it was Valentines' day.

"Yeah, father, Pein and I haven't had a meal all day, thanks to you of course . . . and this bloody Uchiha." He glared at Sasuke, who looked away afraid of those red eyes.

"Sasuke, needs to say . . . something else, but is afraid to say it. I think we should help him, right, Itachi-San?" he smirked.

There, in the corner, not to mention dark, of the living room, sat Uchiha Itachi with all his glory; sexy and, smirking.

"TACHI!" Deidara squealed, happily at him. Hugging the raven, tightly, kissing him, leaving the Uchiha breathless.

Pulling away, re-dressing again, Itachi stood up, and walked up to a shock raven and an awed audience.

"Ototo, you forgot this," he pulled out an ordinary ramen box out, taking Sasuke's hand and placing the item on his palm.

Sasuke's eyes widened, staring at the ramen. He slowly, looked up and said, "When did it arrive?" he whispered only for Itachi to hear, making everyone else wonder.

"Right now," he replied back.

"But-how did you-"

"Tch, I know everything. Now, do your thing, _little brother._"

And with that, he headed where Minato, Kushina and the rest of the family sat.

All eyes on him and Naruto, who just stood there clueless and cute, waiting for whatever Sasuke planned to do with that ramen box that now, looked very delicious to him.

Feeling all eyes on him, Sasuke sighed, _again_, now ready.

Itachi just looked back at his brother and smirked very Uchiha-like.

"Naruto . . . come," he took Naruto's hand, pulling him in the center of the living room, his heart beating to fast to be normal.

'_You can do this, c'mon Uchiha'_

"Sasuke," Naruto's soft voice, brought back Sasuke from his own thoughts.

"I was wondering . . . if you could be my valentine . . ." he stopped in mid-sentence, giving the box of delicious ramen to Naruto.

"What?" everyone in the whole room, whined, thinking that it will be something else.

"Man, this sucks! Let-"

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND WAIT UNTIL I SAID SO. . ." Minato yelled, apologizing to Sasuke, who nodded, and continued.

Naruto opened the box, smiling, his stomach growling, wanting to try this delicious ramen that his now, _boyfriend_ had brought just for him.

'_Haha, funny, why should everyone stare at me while I enjoy my ramen? I don't like to share; especially my ramen . . . Sasuke should've brought more than just one. . .'_

Opening the box, the sight in front of him, left him speechless.

But not because of the noodles that were suppose to be inside the box, no.

Instead of his delicious ramen, was a black box; the top had been taken off; displaying the beautiful engagement ring.

Sasuke took the opportunity got down on one knee in front of Naruto and completed his sentence.

"For the rest of my life. Marry me, Naruto. Be _my__ valentine _for the rest of _my_ life."

Gasps, awe's and many more _sweet _words Sasuke heard.

It took seconds for Naruto to understand his situation, and when it finally did, he just did the first thing his brain told him to; he kissed Sasuke.

Everyone cheered.

Itachi and Minato pulled out bottles of Champagne for everyone.

Yes, both of them knew about Sasuke's plans, but since he was a scary-cat, afraid to lose Naruto; they both decided to help him, a little bit, but now, both of them are happy.

It was worth it.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, his eyes had a sad look, "Naruto, please, **please**, if you're trying to tell me that I'm not good enough for you, _this_ kiss is nothing, okay! I want to hear it from your lips, don't show me, say it; even if it hurts." he knew that it was to good to be true. He knew he was acting crazy; asking him on the same day that he had confessed his feelings, but, since both knew each other, _**hell**_, since middle school. He thought that it could work; he thought that Naruto was going to say, **yes**, not just a good-bye, kiss but sadly -

"Yes. I want to be _your_ valentine, _your_ husband, your . . . _everything_." Naruto answered.

With a breathe-taking smile, Naruto gently took the ring out of the box, ready to do the honors since Sasuke was in a shock state, but a pale hand stopped him in time.

"No. Let me do it," He took the expensive, unique ring and put the ring on Naruto's digitus (fourth finger lol), admiring how beautiful it look.

"KISS THE _BRIDE_ UCHIHA!" Kyuubi, Deidara and Naruko yelled. Laughing at the cute blush on Naruto's chubby cheeks.

"Hn, you didn't have to tell me," grabbing the blushing blond by his waist, he pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

Pulling apart, Naruto said something that caused everyone to laughed,

"Even when I got my valentine, husband and _my_ **Uchiha** . . . I still want my ramen . . . teme."

THE END

Author's Note

Okay, tomorrow or maybe god, I –don't- know when I'm putting up the Beta'ed version okay. I know, sorry but, this Friday February 18 I'm moving to my new house . . . what a drag! So, NO new updates from any of my fics . . . yes, killed me, but I won't have any internet for a while, you know the long process!

So, see you, whenever I get the chance to update.

Bye. . . HAPPY VALENTINES'S DAY~


End file.
